Twisted
by shmibby
Summary: Their realtionship was twisted, messed up, but she loved it becasue of that. Twisted- Carrie Underwood. L/Q


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song

A/N: so this was the most popular voted song, and it didn't surprise me one bit. I think this song fits perfectly the Logan and Quinn and relationship, cause their relationship is twisted and we all know it and we love it because of that. Now vote for the next song as of right now its tied between like three, so vote and make the decision for me, thanks.

Enjoy!

**Twisted**

_**Baby, you're a wrecking ball**_

_**Crashing into me**_

_**Nothing I can do but fall**_

_**Piece by piece**_

_**You broke down, every part of me**_

_**That even thought I would**_

_**Never need you, baby**_

He shattered everything. Destroyed the perfect little world she had lived in. He had come along and with one kiss blown a hole through her life. His kiss had destroyed what she thought was right and what was accepted. That one kiss had blown her world to pieces and she loved it.

Quinn had always thought herself independent and sure of herself. But then Logan kissed her, and she began to feel pieces fall from her. Then they started dating, but hid it, and a few more holes appeared in her perfect ordered world. Then he announced to the entire school that he loved her and the last few pieces disappeared and she stepped into the light. It was as if she was a badly made puzzle, one who's pieces really didn't fit but where pushed together just to finish it. Now she was fixed, she was perfectly together.

She never thought she would need Logan Reese. But she was wrong. She needed him more than she needed anything else. His smile made her smile, his laugh made her laugh. Her heart beat when his heart beat, she cried when he cried. Nothing could affect her more than his love. Yeah, she never thought she would need someone so much, but she did, really needed his love.

_**It's twisted**_

_**Messed up**_

__

_**And the more I think about it**_

_**It's crazy, but so what**_

_**I might never understand it**_

_**I'm caught up and I'm hanging on**_

_**I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong**_

"Screwed up", "twisted", "odd", "weird", and "wrong", were all phrase her friends threw at her when they heard she was dating Logan. With the disbelief also came the confusion, such as Michael's constant utterance of "Huh?" No one understood it, no one could wrap their mind fully around the phenomenon they were now a part of.

But Quinn could care less; she couldn't care if people thought her crazy or were continually asking her if she needed to talk to the school physiologist. She loved Logan Reese and nothing was going to change that.

Sure it was twisted and odd. It was against the social norm for them to be together. But Quinn didn't care, she was going to love Logan Reese, even if it was wrong.

_**Everybody's telling me**_

_**I'm over my head**_

_**But they can't feel you lovin' me**_

_**They all say**_

_**I've gone crazy**_

_**Maybe, but it's too late to save me**_

_**I'm too tangled.**_

Lola and Zoey had sat her down the night after prom and tried to talk, "sense," into her they said. They kept saying that she had no idea what she was doing. It was Logan they were talking about. Logan the play-boy, the guy who had different girlfriend every week. Did she know what she was doing?

Quinn sat and listened. She argued against them trying to get them to understand. But they didn't want to hear it; they weren't going to listen so she gave up. She sat back and let them rant as her mind wandered.

She was thinking about the night before when he had shouted he loved her to the whole school. She had beamed, knowing he loved her more than anything. She then thought about all those secret meeting they had. Whenever they were together she always felt special and as if she was the only girl he saw or cared about.

Zoey, Lola and everyone else would never understand. They would never feel the love she felt from Logan. She could never expect them to understand why she fell so hard for him. But she didn't care, she was tangled in his love and she never wanted to come undone.

_**Maybe it's not right**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Yeah, it's alright tonight**_

It may be wrong, not right, whatever. She loved Logan and she was going to love him forever. No one could change that. No so called social disorder, or how things were suppose to be, was going to change her mind. Yeah, maybe it wasn't right, but she didn't care, nothing mattered but having Logan beside her.

_**It's twisted**_

_**Messed up**_

_**And the more I think about it**_

_**It's crazy but so what**_

_**I may never understand it**_

_**I'm caught up and I'm hanging on,**_

_**I'm gonna leave you even if it's wrong**_

There was no way for her to explain it. There were no experiments to be done. Her scientific mind would never be able to explain it, but she didn't care.

She was crazy, sure. She needed mental attention, so what. She had no idea what she was doing, who cares. She realized all this, but she was happy.

She was finally better then happy, she was excited, ecstatic. She was flying high and never wanted to come back down to her. Yeah, she was tangled in this twisted thing but that twisted thing was love and nothing was going to change her twisted lover for Logan Reese.

_**Even if it's twisted**_

_**Even if it's just a little bit**_

_**Just a little bit**_

_**Just a little twisted yeah**_

_**It's twisted**_

_**Yeah**_

**A/N: there you go, I am proud of this one, so review and let me know what you think. Also remember to vote on my poll, for the next song. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
